


take a break

by mothprism (pastel_wendigo)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY LMAO, M/M, Masterbation, Mirror Sex, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, reader is busy but aaravos is horny what happens next will shock you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wendigo/pseuds/mothprism
Summary: You are a human mage.You've studied all forms of magic for as long as you could remember and you're constantly in search of the unknown.But nothing could have prepared you for that damn mirror.( in which you are one of the previous owners of Aaravos' mirror )





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> first of all id like to thank the tdp crew for making a character that catered to my very specific tastes

You drummed your fingers against the book in your lap, letting out a sigh as you reread the same passage at least 5 times in your head.

"Tired?"

Your eyes flickered up to the elf in front of you, the rich baritone of his voice reaching your ears and startling you out of your daze. A weak laugh escaped your lips as you slumped against your chair.

"Unbearably."

You had spent the better part of your day pouring over tome after tome filled with historical texts about subjects that had long since begun to blur in your memory. You hadn't noticed how long you had been in the library until you had to place a candle on your desk, and then a second one. And then a fifth. It was already well into the night, the half-moon's pale light spilling through the room's high windows. You sighed, rubbing your eyes of the sleep they craved. Even as the duly appointed high mage you couldn't shake your old habit of cramming the night before an important event.

Though you placed Aaravos' mirror in the library with you, hoping to ease the strict studying session with his company, you hadn't expected him to stay with you. In that span of time he sat with you, occasionally striking up a conversation around whatever book you had opened at the time. Though you appreciated what you believed to be attempts at keeping you awake, the calming lilt of his voice only further soothed you to a point of lethargy.

Rarely he would get up and walk around his own room, picking something to read off of his shelf or leaving your frame of view altogether. At least an hour prior he had been off doing god-knows-what. You just hadn't noticed him return to his usual place before the mirror. But there he sat, one arm propped up on a table he set there himself, staring at you with a warm expression. You couldn't help but smile back.

"You should rest."

"Not yet."

"You want to perform to the best of your ability, correct?"

"Aaravos, I-"

" _Rest_."

You couldn't argue with him even if you tried. Glancing at the book that sat on your lap like a rock, you rolled your neck, the strain from staring down at countless pages suddenly released by the soft sound of joints popping. You bookmarked the page, setting the heavy grimoire on the desk beside you and leaning back into the chair that had long since passed the threshold of being comfortable. Crossing your arms, you peered at the glimmering figure in front of you. He raised a brow.

"What? I'm resting."

He cracked a smile, letting slip a soft chuckle that you would've missed had you not been the only other person in the room. Your heart fluttered.

"Fine." you placed both elbows on your knees, lazily leaning forward with your chin in your hands. "How do  _you_  suggest I take a break?"

"Sleep, preferably."

You tapped a finger against your lips, jokingly averting your gaze from the mirror. "Tempting, but....can't."

Aaravos was silent, thinking. He was largely unreadable for the most part, his expressions as placid as the glass of the mirror that held him, but it was always noticeable when his mind was at work. He tilted his head, eyes roaming down your tired form before returning to meet your gaze. You could feel your face beginning to flush, and for the first time that day you were thankful for the dim lighting. No one in your life was capable of making you feel as trapped and as cherished with a single stare like he did. No matter how much you wanted to break away from the trance, you might as well have been an insect caught in a spider's web.

"What?"

"Let me help you."

Your thighs knit closer together. "Help..how?"

"Don't be so tense. I only want you to relax, that's all."

His voice alone caused a haze to drift over your mind. You loathed to admit that he had you wrapped around his finger, but you couldn't deny it no matter how hard you tried. Despite this, despite everything you had come to learn about him, you trusted him. Your hands curled into themselves as your heart hammered in your chest.

"Tell me how."

Aaravos' expression changed like a switch. His serene and detached smile deepening into a smirk, his eyes seeming to glow with something playful. Predatory. You felt a fiery pulse run down your spine.

Despite knowing you were the only two in the library, instinctively your head swiveled to look behind you for any sign of a guard or maid. There wasn't a soul to be found. Slowly - almost achingly so - your hand traveled down your abdomen, palming the burning space between your legs. A strained noise gathered in your throat. Aaravos leaned forward in his seat, a half-interested expression painting his face as he continued to watch you press and rub at yourself through your pants.

"I know you can do better than that." his voice was so even, so scrutinizing. It made the heat that gathered on your face spread down your body. You sighed as you ceased your ministrations, pulling away to haphazardly tug your pants down below your knees. The marks on Aaravos' cheeks pulsed. Biting your lip, you shivered as the cold night air hit your entrance, dipping a finger into its pooling heat. The muscles in your legs tightened, thighs clenching together as you slid a second finger into your folds. You moved your hand in a steady rhythm, breaths rapidly increasing as you tried to control your volume. You wanted so badly to look at the star-clad elf in the mirror before you but as the pressure built in the base of your spine, you shut your eyes.

The ghost of a smile grew on his face, dark eyes glancing down at your closed legs and back up to your face. Propping one arm on the table, he leaned his head against his closed fist. "Open them."

A shaky whimper escaped your lips as you slipped your fingers in and out of your entrance. Your legs trembled as you spread them apart, back pressing harder against the chair.

"Wider."

You wrenched your eyes open, glaring at the man before you with eyes filled with desperation.

"Oh come now, don't be shy." there was something amusing in his voice - prodding but gentle - it's reverberation echoing down to your core.

"I just want to see you." there was a noticeable drop in his voice as he leaned forward just slightly. It was so deep it was almost a whisper, a wish. 

At that, you melted, willing your legs to open wider as your fingers circled your clit. Your eyes drifted shut once more, your face heating up once more as you imagined Aaravos' lidded eyes stare at you from beyond the mirror. 

The stars that dotted his cheeks pulsed with a warm light. Despite the nagging  _need_  to touch you - to feel your body beneath his fingers - he was thankful for the inter-dimensional pane of glass between you, for that meant you were unable to witness the pathetic display that hid beneath the table at which he sat. The muscles in his legs tightened, legs bunched together in a feeble attempt at giving him  _some_  sort of friction that he so desperately craved. The feeling only increased as he watched your pace quicken, and begrudgingly, he allowed his hand to wander to the space between his thighs. He sighed.

As soon as the rich, breathy sound reached your ears, your skin prickled with goosebumps. You let out a groan, your fingers continuing to plunge into you, working at the growing knot in your core.

"Louder."

"H-Hnn?"

"Let me hear your voice," there was something strained about his voice, needy. " _Please_." You opened your eyes.

"A-Aaravos-"

You rolled your hips into your hand, milking your core for as much satisfaction it could offer. Faintly, you could swear you heard the bump of something against the table in the mirror.

Aaravos was hunched over its surface, or at least taking great care to pretend he wasn't. His curtain of hair hid his face like a beam of moonlight, but even then you could see his teeth bared in an act of self-restraint. The stars on his cheeks glowed brighter than you remembered, pulsing with each of his breaths. He was so beautiful you couldn't look away.

Your back arched as the wave that shook your body slammed your legs closed around your hand. Your moan echoed throughout the empty library, causing a rolling shiver to pass through his body. A low rumble reached your ear as Aaravos was overcome with a shudder, his hand clenching into a fist and jaw tightening. Though his chest still heaved with every breath, he quickly regained his composure, straightening his posture and sweeping back the hair that fell in front of his face.

"Better?" he said through labored breaths.

You nodded, tugging your pants back on and slumping further into the chair as the weight of exhaustion finally overtook you like a flood. You weren't sure if you'd even be able to get up from your seat, let alone walk all the way back to your room. You weakly laughed to yourself. Aaravos cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Great," you yawned. "Now I'm..too tired to...." before you could finish your thought, your eyes drifted shut as your voice trailed off into a soft snore.

Aaravos smiled, eyes filled with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory hmu @ takenbytheweeds on tumblr if you wanna see more of my dumb shit


End file.
